


Proposals

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: All the ways he asked... And all the times he said "yes."





	Proposals

Dean’s “Promposal” took three weeks to arrange, involved the entire baseball team and half of the school marching band, and had to take place on the football field because it was the only space big enough for the full effect. He didn’t sleep for four nights before the big day, so worried something would go wrong. In the end, everything was perfect, and Cas loved it (and he said yes).

Dean figures he better start planning now for the day he asks Cas to marry him. It’s a couple years down the road, but it’s definitely coming, and it’s got to be _epic_.

* * *

All day Dean had been acting weird – twitchy, distracted, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and humming under his breath. Cas didn’t know what his boyfriend’s deal was, and it was starting to freak him out a little. Then they pulled up by the park they used to play in when they were kids, and Dean was leading him down the path to the spot where they had their first kiss, and there was a little velvet box with a ring inside, and Cas knew the only answer he could ever give was “yes”.

* * *

“Cas, _angel_ … I brought you out here today, to the spot where we had our first kiss all those years ago, because I want to ask you something really important…”

* * *

# We’re Engaged!

##  _He asked… He said yes_

Castiel James Novak & Dean Michael Winchester  
Wedding planned for September 18, 2019  
More details to follow…

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures from [Sawabona Shikoba](http://m-sz-m.tumblr.com/post/150061584206), [Lovehouse](http://lovehouse.tumblr.com/post/149518256572/lovehouse-just-gay-couples), [Every Day's A Great Day](http://everydaysagreatday.tumblr.com/post/132112290994), and [Some people are gay. Get over it.](http://yes-im-different-and-its-okay.tumblr.com/post/145974656343)


End file.
